


GUILTY

by Tuzidong



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzidong/pseuds/Tuzidong
Summary: 黑暗总是容易被光明吸引，即使与之而来的是自身的毁灭。





	GUILTY

**Author's Note:**

> 我看过你哭——一滴明亮的泪  
> 涌上你蓝色的眼珠；  
> 那时候，我心想，这岂不就是  
> 一朵紫罗兰上垂着露；  
> 我看过你笑——蓝宝石的火焰  
> 在你之前也不再发闪；  
> 呵，宝石的闪烁怎么比得上  
> 你那一瞥的灵活的光线。  
> ——拜伦

Lucille在和弟弟一起见过几次Edith Cushing之后，难得的产生了一丝近乎怜悯的情绪。  
这个金发碧眼的女孩一看就在她父亲的宠溺之下长大，行为举止之间带着不自知的天真；但与此同时，她具备某种敏锐独到的洞察力和坚强的个性，将她显著与之前所遇到的那些贵族小姐所区分开来。这位爱丽丝小姐更适合充满奇趣异谈的仙境，而不是幽深黑暗的洞穴。

Edith在阳光下欢笑，Edith谈论自己的小说，Edith与父亲相处融洽，Edith就像某种……可能性。  
所以她问自己的弟弟，出于他们共同的利益也出于某种隐秘的愿望：“你确定要选择她吗？她还这么的年轻。”但托马斯坚持了自己的选择，而Edith的父亲随后将整个事态推到了摇摇欲坠的地步。  
那么，庆幸吧Edith，也许你很快就会认识到没有父亲管教的方便之处，尽管他的确是如此的爱你。

金发姑娘很快就跌入了Thomas的温柔乡。坦白地说，这毫不出乎Lucille的预料，丧父的悲痛固然使这个姑娘的心灵更容易让人趁虚而入，但世上本来也没有多少人能够拒绝一心向人示好的Thomas。是的，她的弟弟，热爱发明的Thomas，温柔多情的Thomas，完美的Thomas，最为重要的是，她的Thomas。在漫长的年月中他们互相依靠，也只有对方可以依靠，固守那一座日渐下沉的古堡，不见天日，沉沦罪恶的泥沼。猩红山峰之外的世界确实存在，但这个世界本来是没有多少路让人走的。父亲败尽家产，爵位虚有其名，红土除了倍添荒凉之外拉不到任何投资，骗婚固然不是光彩的手段，但谁让总有傻子似的姑娘自投罗网呢，Lucille不在乎被指控为肮脏下流，她不过是在为了生存挣扎反抗。

由远及近的马车声停下了。  
“每天我们都向地狱迈进一步，穿过恶浊的黑夜却并无反感。”  
Lucille呢喃的念出这句诗，而后合上了手中的书本。  
她站到房间的窗台前，居高临下地看着弟弟将又一位新娘抱进这座城堡；而后举步下楼，去履行欢迎外来客的礼节。  
这回的新娘，是多么奇怪啊。骤变的生活环境、古堡的暗影幢幢和生硬的迎接态度，一时之间都没能让她畏惧退却。  
Thomas在阁楼忙着钻研自己的发明，Edith来找她，犹如亲人般亲密无间的、满怀信赖的。  
Lucille心中嗤笑，却装出热情的样子，向她介绍城堡里的各处，同时不忘送上一杯茶。  
她们来到大厅，音符灵巧地从Lucille的手下流出，排列成了整齐的乐曲。“真好，我是说，我能想象出你们小时候的样子，你一定也经常这样弹琴给Thomas听。”  
Lucille几乎被这样的评论激怒了。她盯着姑娘湛蓝的眼睛，慢慢地说：“事实上，我和Thomas的整个童年都是在阁楼上度过的。”  
那片清澈平静的湖泊立刻不知所措的波动起来。  
没错，Edith知道什么呢。她连自己的丈夫晚上每天都不在身边都毫不知情，她对任何事情都一无所知。  
“这没什么，我亲爱的。”  
Lucille怀着恶意笑了起来，作出这种表情时她的神色像寒冰一样冷肃，又蕴含着火山爆发前的激烈。  
一双温暖的手轻轻捧起了Lucille的手。  
Edith说：“我很抱歉，Lucille。你和Thomas就是我现在在这世界上仅存的亲人了，你们不愉快的童年经历使我感同身受。”  
“而且我能够看得出来，你比Thomas更为坚强，身为长姐你一定承担了更多的压力。你知道，我是简·奥斯汀的书迷，所以某种程度上我了解生活不易，但对坚强的女性又更为严苛。”  
她的语气真诚，她的目光如同清澈又富于洞察的湖水，使Lucille反而陷于短暂的茫然。但楼上传来的Thomas的呼唤声让她很快回过神来：“快停止你本来就不必要的歉意吧，Edith，你的丈夫在寻找我们，让我们一起到他那里去吧。”  
她看到Edith转身，旋即也起身跟上。  
被在身后的手轻轻颤动了一下。

“坦白来说，我觉得自己依然不知道什么是爱。”  
书房中，Lucille抬头，暗色的眼眸注视着突然开启话题的Edith。  
她没有了刚到猩红山峰时那全然无知的快乐，反而显得有些心神不定。  
“Thomas很尊重我的服丧，至今仍然没有与我同房；但这不是问题，问题是尽管他是如此的英俊体贴、如此的爱护尊重我——我知道你一定要嗤笑我不知好歹了，Lucille——我还是没有理论上那种，爱的感觉。我觉得父亲的离去使我变成了一个可怕的空洞，说不定我已经丧失了爱的能力。”  
Lucille轻轻歪了歪头，黑发从她肩头滑落了些许。她向Edith招手，把靠过来的女孩搂进了怀里。她的手指缓缓梳理过女孩不含杂色的金发，这个动作好像把时间也无限拉长了。  
“我会告诉你，Edith，若你真想知道什么是爱，就该离我远一点。”  
“毕竟我没有任何答案。”

Edith或许已经知道了什么。  
从发现钥匙不见的那一刻起，Lucille的心就被扯成两半，一半深深地下沉，另一半却轻轻地漂浮了起来。这个姑娘机敏、坚强又从来不缺乏行动力，她知道她早晚会发现一些什么。但是即使如此，为了Thomas，她的弟弟，她必须……这不是为了她一个人。  
雪纷纷扬扬的飘着。  
风从每个缝隙灌进城堡的角落。  
这里暗影幢幢，还有红土阴森的血色。  
她在楼梯上发现逃跑未遂昏迷过去的Edith。  
冷静的喊了弟弟一起把她搬上楼，为她注射了镇定剂确保她不能轻易再次逃跑。  
而后Lucille让弟弟留在房间看着她，自己下楼去，打算最终了结这一切。Edith，你说过的，我足够坚强。  
但是当她上楼时，却看到自己的弟弟把Edith抱起来试图逃跑。他对自己的妻子仓皇叮嘱：“你必须躲起来，等到Lucille回来，她一定会杀死你的。”  
她面无表情的听完了这对共犯的临时计划，而后扬手把餐刀深深扎进门里。  
露在外面的刀柄不断颤抖着。房间里两个人的神情变得绝望。  
疲倦，眼下的和曾经被掩藏到内心深处的那些，突然之间一齐向Lucille袭来，使她几乎站立不稳。  
算了吧。  
算了吧，这一切终究也该有个尽头。  
“你离开吧，Thomas，离开这里。既然你已经背叛，这座城堡从今只为我所有，你无权插手任何事。”  
她看着弟弟神情震惊而苍白，迟疑着想要为妻子说情，想要为自己辩护，但在她不容置喙的态度面前却胆怯的什么都没有说出口，最终颓然走向漫天飞雪。  
从来没有“我们”，没有互相依靠，Lucille从来都是独自承担着一切。  
Thomas不是完美的，但承认这一点之后生活又该怎么继续呢。  
Lucille从前不知道答案，但现在她愿意尝试其他做法。  
目送弟弟消失在风雪之中后，她又回到了Edith的房间。  
被注射了过量镇定剂的姑娘仍没有足够的力气移动，但她警惕而仇恨的瞪着Lucille，以最大的努力活动自己的关节好做出一些像样的防御。Lucille表情平静的坐到她身边，垂下眼去看着她。  
“你……杀了自己的母亲。”  
“杀了那些曾经的新娘。”  
“杀了，我的父亲。”  
“给我下毒。茶水。”  
“……欺骗了我。”  
Edith的声音虚弱而沙哑，但固执的一条条罗列出她的罪状。  
Lucille笑了，那是一个属于端庄淑女的笑容。  
她并不温柔地掐开Edith的下颚，把准备好的安眠药水灌了进去，眼睁睁看着后者抵抗不住困意睡过去。  
“我对此供认不讳。”  
她花了一个晚上在床边看着Edith，脑海中有时飘过一段旋律，有时又划过一片风景。有时候她会微笑，更多时候她颤抖着把自己贴近床上的身躯，借此汲取温暖。

在黎明到来之前，她为Edith换好衣服；在药效过去之前，她扶着Edith到了城堡的大厅。  
姑娘睁开眼睛后她就开口：“你也必须离开这里，Edith。动作快点，你该庆幸我改变了主意。”她和她保持着一段距离，看着Edith挣扎着爬起身，一步一步向门口挪去。  
Lucille背对Edith准备离开。  
雪、风、呼啸、阴影和血色。  
万物在这里是如此的和谐统一，即使放弃了长期以来的做法，她也毫无疑问的深深爱着猩红山峰。  
即使是孤身一人。  
“Lucille.”  
她回身望去，Edith站在城堡的门口，逆光而立，从她的角度看过去那平日里闪耀着金子般光泽的头发也黯淡了不少。  
一股奇特的宽慰感倏忽划过Lucille的心头。  
“Lucille，我永远、永远、永远也不会原谅你。”Edith一边说着，一边一步一步靠近独自站在空荡厅堂的Lucille，她的身体在颤抖，似乎控制不住想要扑上去狠狠地为自己受到的伤害进行报复。  
她知道，她当然知道。  
She is definitely guilty.  
然而最后Edith却虚虚环抱了上去。  
她的爱丽丝在哭泣，尽管如此，还是努力控制自己的表情和声音，说：“但我也不知道我是怎么了，我依然觉得你——十分美丽，Lucille，你是我的……”  
未出口的话语被竖在唇前的手指堵住  
Lucille的眼神依然那么的晦涩幽暗，她轻轻笑了一下，说：“Edith，你真该走了。”  
别再那么容易上当受骗，我的女孩。

Edith朝着背离古堡的方向上渐行渐远，她的脚步在雪地上留下了一个又一个鲜红如血的痕迹，就好像踩在Lucille的心上留下的疤痕。  
她知道自己是一个怪物。她是这猩红山峰，也是这古堡，她根深蒂固地驻扎在这里，和弟弟不同，她终其一生也不可能真正离去。  
过了季节的蝴蝶会坠落到地上，等待自己的死亡，无力挽回命运的意旨。  
Lucille随着城堡一同沉没。


End file.
